


The perks of having a chubby buddy

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: The Lego Movie, The Lego Movie 2, tlm2 - Fandom
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Kink, Comedy, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, M/M, Rex has a kink he didn’t know about, Rex has a major crush but he is confused af, Rex likes them big, Rex questions his sexuality, The poor man is still trying to understand himself, adorkable flustered rex, chub love, chubby tummy, constant sexual questioning in this fanfic, emmet gets himself in a lot of sticky tummy related situations, he is super awkward lol, lots of fluff, lots of pining, lots of snuggles in the end, rated teen for swearing and sexual references, rex gets a boner at some point but there’s no smexy scenes, rex gets what he wants, rex starts off weird then gets obsessed, rex wants to cuddle his soft belly but can’t bring himself to do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: Emmet and Rex have been close buddies for a long time but Rex has recently been getting some new and strange feelings towards his friend, especially when it comes to his nice soft belly.
Relationships: Remmet, Remmex, Rex/emmet, Rexmet, emmet/rex
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Odd new feelings

It was a stormy and rainy day, Rex was running towards his ship along with his close friend and partner Emmet. “C’mon, man! Pick up the pace!” Rex called out, trotting through the mud as fast as he could.

Poor Emmet however is a lot more different to his closest friend, both inside and out. While Rex is incredibly muscular and fit Emmet is much more chubby and plump so he tends to have trouble keep up with Rex because of all his extra weight. “I’m coming! I’m coming!” Emmet shouted out, panting a bit as he ran. 

Suddenly, poor Emmet fell down into the mud, making a loud splashing noise from behind. “Wha the-?!” Rex stuttered out, hearing only the noise from behind. He quickly turned his head and he saw his friend was face down in a big puddle of mud. “Are you kidding me?!” Rex screeched as a loud roar could be heard in the distance. The two were on a mission together that involves a big scary beast and while they have already done what they had to do, the angry monster was still hot on their tail.

Not taking a moment to debate on whether he should risk his life or not, the master breaker ran towards Emmet and quickly picked him up, carrying him back to the ship. Rex was so thankful for his muscles, even more so than usual as Emmet was pretty heavy even for him. He knew if he wasn’t as strong as he was that he wouldn’t be able to lift Emmet at all.

Thankfully, Rex darted into the ship and closed the door, seeing the angry horned creature running towards them only to slam against the door that closed just before he could enter.

The ship was too big to be able to break alone but the sudden pressure was more than enough to move it to the side, causing Rex and Emmet to tumble over as one of the raptor pilots quickly started to fly the ship off of the dangerous planet. The adventurer fell onto the floor, not getting a chance to put his seatbelt on or even take a seat. Falling onto hard cold metal is unpleasant enough but as he looked in front of him he saw Emmet flying towards him, only being able to scream for a split second as everything suddenly went black.

“Ow...” Emmet whines as he laid on the floor, not yet noticing how Rex was laid under him. It didn’t take long for him to realise where his friend disappeared to as he could hear a muffled shout come from underneath him. “Huh? Rex? Oh my gosh, Rex!” Emmet cried as he quickly sat up after just realising his belly was pressed against his face. Rex quickly gasped and began to breathe for air, this making Emmet feel all the more guilty. “I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” He asked, still sitting on top of him.

It took a moment for Rex to realise what happened but after seeing the rather big belly in front of him everything clicked into place. “Y-Yeah I’m fine, kid!” Rex blurted out. Wait was that a stutter? Why would the one and only Rex Dangervest be stuttering?

“Oh that’s good!” Emmet said with a smile as he got up and helped his partner up as well.

The breaker originally felt an odd tingly feeling but after he stared at the huge belly he realised how grateful he was that his zipper came undone before he slammed into him, allowing only a soft and clean part of Emmet to press against him since his vest protected it from mud. “I’m just glad your big ol gut came loose instead of staying in that vest! You would’ve smeared mud all over me!” Rex said with an awkward chuckle, still feeling a bit flustered from before.

The builder blinked for a moment then he looked down and he gasped to see his zipper was broken. “Oh no! My zipper broke!” He cried.

“Aw hey no big deal! We can just get ya a new one!” Rex stated as Emmet took off his vest and although his shirt was clean around his tummy, his sleeves had no protection and were drenched in mud and rain.

“Oh, Uh hey Rex?”

“Yeah, Emmet?”

“This was...my only shirt...” Emmet said with a nervous chuckle. “I uh- didn’t think it would get dirty on this mission.”

The breaker stared at his chubby partner for a moment, he noticed his cheeks were a bit red as well, his adorable chubby cheeks that Rex just had to fight the urge not to squish. Realising he stayed silent longer than intended, he quickly shouted out his response. “Hey hey, it’s all cool! You could Uh- you could just borrow some of my clothes till we get home ok?!”

The plump man nodded in response and gave his loveable partner a warm hug. “Thanks, Rex! You really are a life saver!” Emmet said sincerely, earning yet another blush from the much more muscular man.

“Don’t mention it.” He said, smiling uncontrollably as they finally got the Rexplorer back onto his main ship.

Emmet placed his muddy clothes in the wash and quickly had a shower, leaving behind an exhausted Rex who sat on the sofa. All was silent until the raptor trainer could hear some grunts coming from the room beside him. Feeling curious, Rex wondered towards the sound and he saw Emmet was wearing a shirt of his, but it was incredibly tight on him. Poor Emmet was trying to pull the length of the shirt past his tummy to avoid having to wear a midriff T-shirt but it all seemed hopeless.

“Argh, c’mon! I can’t be that much bigger than Rex, can I?” Emmet said to himself with an adorable little pout as he continued to try and pull the shirt down past his belly, unaware of the raptor training cowboy who was spying on him.

It took a couple of goes but he finally managed to pull the shirt down by sucking his stomach in, although it looked incredibly uncomfortable and it must have been considering how Emmet was whining to the feel of it. Suddenly, the shirt flipped up, letting a chubby belly poke out once again. It jiggled a bit from the sudden movement and the poor construction worker squealed as he tried again.

Rex felt his face heat up, he had always found his partner cute but recently he’s been finding him cuter and cuter and even sexy in some ways. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly feeling that tingling feeling again, it never really happened to him before a few weeks ago. He let out a silent curse word as he ran off, a curse so quiet that Emmet could barely hear it and he simply shrugged it off thinking he was hearing things.

The breaker ran back into the room he was previously in and sat down trying to pretend he never saw that. Although the image was burned into his memory and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t think of anything else...then again, would he really want to?


	2. Don’t change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to toot my own horn but this chapter is utterly adorable.

It wasn’t too long in real time until Rex escorted Emmet home however it felt like an eternity for the young breaker. His close friend had no clean clothes left and had no other choice but to borrow his clothes, either that or he runs around the ship naked.

This shouldn’t be an issue by itself by the thing that really catches Rex off guard is the fact that his clothes are much smaller than Emmet’s actual size, making them incredibly tight and giving him a good view of his body. He was able to see every last curve.

‘Why do I feel like this right now?!’ Rex thought to himself as he was doing his best to hide from his partner. ‘I mean, I never really had this before did I?! Heck he’s only wearing my clothes so it shouldn’t be that big of an issue for me right?!’ Poor Rex took in a deep breath, his face was beet red as he couldn’t shake the image from his mind. ‘I’ve been feeling weird around him for a while but...nothing like this!’ Rex thought as he took one final glance at his chubby friend who was happily skipping around, not giving a care in the world anymore that his belly is hung out from the shirt, jiggling every which way as he pranced along the halls of the Rexcelsiour.

The very sight made Rex feel that tingling feeling again and he was certain that for a split second his heart stopped beating. ‘What is this kid doing to me?!’ He thought as he turned back around, facing away from the builder who was playing with his beloved raptors. ‘I hope we get him home soon and this...weird awkward thing could be forgotten soon.’

The raptor trainer attempted to keep away from his vest friend the entire flight home, but unfortunately that was easier said than done. “Hey Rex?”

Rex cringed to the sound of his name being called by Emmet. “Y-Yeah, Emmet?” Rex asked, not daring to look at him as he sat down on the sofa.

But unfortunately Emmet walked in front of him, his belly only inches away from Rex’s face. ‘WHOA FUCK!!!!!’ Rex practically screamed inside his head.

“I know I don’t really sound tough saying this but...can you help me open this jar of strawberry jam? It won’t...budge!” Emmet whined, holding onto the jar and doing his best to remove the lid.

It was clear that Rex wasn’t feeling too well as he seemed agitated, but Emmet just assumed he was tired from work. “Alright, give it here and watch how it’s done.” Rex said with a grumble, snatching the jar from his hands and opening it with ease. “There, easy.”

The construction worker’s eyes sparkled as he saw Rex open the jar of strawberry jam, he made it look so easy! “Whoa! Rex that’s so cool! How’d you do that?!”

The master breaker smiled a bit from the praise, as always he was the type who loved a compliment. “Ah well, y’know. It’s easy when you got these babies.” Rex said as he pointed at his muscles, flexing his arm to show a huge lump.

This made Emmet’s eyes sparkle even more, he was certain they were almost the same size as Batman’s muscles! “Whoa!” Emmet said in awe. “Wish I could have muscles like that.” Emmet said honestly, but as soon as the sentence exited his mouth, Rex grabbed him by the shoulders and sternly looked him in the eye.

“NO!” He shouted. Rex wasn’t too sure why he suddenly yelled that but something about the idea of Emmet changing, even by the tiniest bit, was more than enough to upset him. The short moment of silence was awkward between the two and poor Rex felt like he was in agonising pain as he tried to come up with the best response to his sudden outburst. “I mean...don’t change, Emmet. You’re already great the way you are!” Rex said, finding the best words to express how he felt. “I mean...you’re kind, caring, sweet both inside and out and I know those traits aren’t usually helpful on the battlefield but I gotta admit...your behaviour has helped me through plenty of times! Heck I can’t imagine you being any different and I don’t even wanna cause I can’t picture you changing into something else...I know this sounds kinda corny but, you really are perfect in your own way, Ems.” Rex said, immediately regretting the words he chose as he realised how sappy he was sounding. “Ah- I mean- never mind just forget I said that but point is, don’t change.” 

The construction worker felt his face turn hot as he stared at Rex, tears swelling in his eyes from the heartfelt words. “A-Aw....REX!” Emmet suddenly squealed as he grabbed ahold of his face and began to smother him against his belly.

“MMMMPH!!! EMMEPH!!!!” Rex cried out, squirming as his closet friend continued to keep him snuggled against the belly he only recently started finding attractive.

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!” Emmet cried out while smiling the biggest smile he smiled in a while. The adventurer was trying to escape from his loving grasp at first but soon began to calm down as he found himself feeling incredibly relaxed. The warmth of his body, the softness of it, it was like he was resting his head into the biggest and softest pillow there is but there’s so much more than that. It feels warm, cozy even and the way it rises up and down from Emmet’s breaths seemed to make it all the more better. Rex decided to stop fighting and instead looked up at his caring partner, although it was hard considering how Emmet basically held him in the spot but he was able to look up and catch a glimpse of his smile, his chin sunk into his belly as he gazed upwards.

“E-Emmet-“ Rex stuttered out only to be held even closer by his loving arms. “MMPH!!!”

All was peaceful and relaxing, Rex did feel incredibly flustered but at the same time he felt sleepy from the cozy experience. ‘What- What is this? Why am I feeling like this...? It’s so....soft....’ Rex thought to himself. ‘I hope this...never ends....’

Suddenly, a raptor came trotting into the room, screeching out a sentence only Rex can understand. Emmet can understand too but only barely as he was still learning to speak raptor. “Boss, we landed on Emmet’s home planet.” The raptor said.

Emmet only furrowed his brow as he stared at the raptor in confusion. “Sauce we panned on my tome omelet?” 

Rex heard Emmet’s mistranslation and couldn’t help but burst out snickering. “Nah! He said we landed on your home planet.”

“Oh.” Emmet said, loosening his grip around Rex much to his disappointment. “Well I better get going then I think.” Emmet continued as he began to walk off, leaving the open jar of strawberry jam behind. Rex wasn’t sure why but seeing Emmet leave somehow made him feel hurt, like he wanted him to stay some more, like he wanted more snuggles. “Oh and Rex? Sorry I have to wear your clothes home. I’ll give them back to you as soon as we go on our next adventure!” He said with a bright smile, somehow making Rex’s sadness fade away for a spilt moment.

“Uh yeah! Catch you later, Ems!” Rex called out, waving at Emmet who hoped off the ship and headed home, leaving Rex alone with nothing but his thoughts.

‘...why do I feel so......good?’


	3. A strange dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is honestly hilarious to me LOL

It was only about 5 hours since Rex took his tired partner home but after the goodbye the raptor trainer has been holding a smile he can’t seem to brush off. It’s a smile so big it actually hurt his sides and yet he can’t get rid of it, although the uncomfortable feeling in the corners of his mouth was the last thing he noticed about himself. He had a warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest and his face felt warm, he’s felt this way before on some occasions but never this much.

‘It was so...soft.’ Rex thought to himself, a smile still plastered on his face. His cheeks went from a light shade of pink to a deeper shade of red. ‘Damn why can’t I shake this feeling?’ Rex continued to think as he took notice of his beating heart. ‘It was just a hug, a little snuggle! Emmet’s done that tons of times before.’ The raptor trainer let out a sigh and he gazed out a window of his ship to stare at the beautiful starry galaxy. ‘It’s not like...I have a crush on him right?’ 

Rex’s heart began to beat faster as the thought went through his head, could he have a crush on his galaxy exploring partner? Could he have actually fallen in love with the kind and caring soul that is Emmet and his soft and tender features? ‘N-no! That can’t be it!’ Rex laughed awkwardly as he turned his back to the window. ‘I’m straight right? Totally straight!’

The raptor training cowboy let out a sigh as his honest smile turned to a more nervous one. “Maybe I’ll just hit the hay.” Rex said out loud as he marched his way back to his bedroom.

Rex laid down on the soft sheets of his bed, he rested his head on his pillow which was also quite soft and an image of Emmet instantly flashed in his head. It’s not the same. It may be soft but not as soft and it certainly wasn’t as warm either. “I could use that soft gut of his again.” Rex grumbled. “It’d make it a lot easier to fall asleep.” Rex yawned and continued to lie in bed, his partner being the last thing he thought about just before he fell into a deep slumber.

A sudden knock was heard on Rex’s door, making him shoot awake. “The hell?!” He snapped, startled by the unexpected bedroom guest. He figured it was one of his raptors but then again they knew very well they were not allowed to bother their boss while sleeping.

Either way, the adventurous raptor trainer lifted himself out of bed and answered the door and to his surprise, it was Emmet. “Emmet?”

“Surprise!” Emmet said with a giggle, Rex had a lot of questions running through his mind. How did he even get onto his ship? Why did he even sneak in, that or just let himself in. 

“Kid, how’d the heck did you- Ugh...never mind.” Rex muttered, feeling too tired to bother finding out. “Anyway, what brings you here? It’s kinda late don’t ya think?”

The construction worker’s smile faded and a hint of sadness could be heard in his voice, all excitement gone to waste. “O-Oh! I’m sorry, I can go if you want.” He said, turning so slightly to leave only to be grabbed by the slightly taller man.

“NO! No way man! I’m all about all nighters and stuff! Just didn’t think you’d be all that into it, y’know?” Rex commented with a nervous chuckle.

Emmet’s smile didn’t return just yet however, instead he looked puzzled as he pointed out Rex’s window. “But Rex, It’s morning.”

The adventurer gazed out his window and with that his eyes popped nearly out of his sockets. There was daylight! And not only would it be strange for there to be daylight in space, but he was actually in a town! A beautiful and peaceful town with lots of flowers blooming everywhere. “WHAT. THE. FUUUUUUCK?!!!!!” Rex screamed as he quickly turned back to Emmet.

“What’s wrong, Rex?” Emmet asked with an innocent giggle. “You seem all tense.” Rex opened his mouth, wanting to say something but it seemed like he couldn’t find the words. “You must be feeling hungry, c’mon! Let’s go out for breakfast!” Emmet said, his adorable bright smile showing once again as he took Rex’s hand.

It wasn’t long until the two were in a nice little cafe, they sat outside to let the nice warm sun shine down on their skin. “Mmm! Isn’t this place awesome, Rex?” Emmet asked with a smile as he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

Rex nodded in agreement, he still wasn’t sure when or how he got here but he’ll take it. “Yeah, it’s not totally lame I guess.” Rex said as he took a big swig from his coffee, not caring if he might burn himself or not.

The builder smiled another warm smile at Rex, his cheeks were a rosy red and he looked somewhat angelic as the rays of sunshine shined down on him. “It makes it all the more awesome to be here with you, Rex.” Emmet said, this making the much tougher guy choke on his drink.

“GMMFT!!!” Rex cried as he began to cough violently for a short while. He wasn’t expecting Emmet to say such words.

Feeling concerned by the sudden coughing fit, Emmet cried out his name to make sure he’s alright. “R-Rex?!”

Finally, the coughing was over and the cowboy took in a deep breath before ensuring his friend that he was alright. “It’s cool, I’m all good! Just uh...just didn’t go down right.” He said, doing his best to hide his blush.

Emmet simply went with his words and shortly after their food arrived. “Oh hey! Our food’s here!” Emmet said as he clapped his hands.

The raptor trainer looked up and he froze for a moment as he saw two incredibly large plates filled with a long stack of waffles, at least five. They were covered in delicious syrup and ice cream and of course there were plenty of freshly picked berries to go with it. One single waffle is filling enough but five?! That could be enough to last a person two days!

“Mm! Thank you!” Emmet said to the waiter who placed their plates down and left and without any further words, Emmet began to dig in.

Rex’s jaw was still wide open, he couldn’t believe how much food Emmet has ordered! Not that he was one to worry but he couldn’t help but wonder how they could ever down all this food. “Man upstairs, Emmet! What’s with all the waffles?! This is enough to fill the bellies of three fully grown raptors!” He commented as he stares at his own plate, but by the time he looked up at Emmet again, all the waffles were gone, his plate was completely clean as every single drop of ice cream and berry was now sat inside his stomach.

“MMMM!” Emmet said, licking his lips, he let out a large burp and he began to stare at Rex and his plate. “Hey, you gonna eat that?” He asked.

Rex had to shake his head to snap himself out of a daze, how did Emmet eat all that?! And in that amount of time?! The raptor trainer couldn’t believe it! But, once the question registered, he immediately shook his head and held his plate back. “No way! You think I’m gonna let you have all the goods!” Rex growled before staring at his plate of waffles, feeling intimidated by the large amount of food and although he wasn’t one to be intimidated, he did want to maintain his muscular figure. “Well...maybe I can just help myself to a bit then give the rest to you.” He said with a blush before allowing himself only one waffle.

As expected, the one waffle by itself was plenty to fill up Rex, this made him question even more about how Emmet was able to fit so much in his tummy. “Alright, now you can help yourself.” Rex said as he pushed the plate towards him. But instead of eating, Emmet simply looked back at Rex with sad eyes. “What? You’re not seriously down in the dumps that I ate one outta four freaking waffles are ya?”

The builder shook his head but he still whimpered a bit. “No it’s not that! It’s just, my hands are all sticky.” He said with a sigh. Rex was about to suggest washing his hands but he was interrupted by his partner. “Oh! I know! Why don’t you feed me?”

“W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!” Rex shouted, his entire face went red and people began to stare at the duo.

Emmet stared at Rex for a moment, he pouted an adorable little pout that could easily melt the heart of just about anyone. “Wow Rex, no need to be so dramatic about it.”

The raptor trainer was still all red, he could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. “B-But this is- this is- this is like, a couple thing!” Rex blurted out, his face still completely flushed.

The master builder only tilted his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy almost. “But...we’re a couple?”

The red in the breaker’s face deepened. “N-no! As in couple couple! Like people who have sex with each other! Y-you get me?!” Rex practically screamed.

Emmet however still sat there with a confused look on his face. “Mmm...not really but...can’t you just do this for me, Rex? My hands are all sticky and I’m so hungry!” He said, whining even as his stomach was still somehow growling.

Rex was still absolutely flustered but he decided that it may be best to go with it rather than make a scene thats bigger than it already is. With hesitation, he took a knife and fork and cut Emmet a piece, holding it over to his mouth from across the table. The builder opened his mouth happily, allowing the delicious food to enter. Rex slowly removed the fork from his mouth, seeing it was sparkly clean again after Emmet took all the food off it. “Mmm!” Emmet hummed, chewing the food and swallowing before opening his mouth again. Rex noticed that the tingling feeling from before had returned, but even so he placed another piece in Emmet’s mouth regardless of the distracting feeling.

“Mmm! Thanks, Rex! This really helps.” Emmet stated as he happily ate each bite. “But my stomach kinda hurts a bit...maybe I over did it a little.” He said with an embarrassed chuckle as his already pudgy belly suddenly popped out of his vest.

Rex saw the soft belly exposed before him and the fuzzy feeling in his chest grew stronger. “A-a little?!” Rex said, unaware that his voice was cracking. “More like a lot!”

The young builder blushed a bit at the comment and he began to lightly rub his sore belly. “Maybe you’re right but...do you think you can help rub it for me?” He asked, sounding desperate as his poor stomach was hurting.

Once again, Rex’s jaw dropped and he stared at his close friend with wide eyes. “WHAAAAAT?! W-WHY ME?!!!” Rex screeched, earning odd looks from strangers once again.

“Because we’re- BURP! Because we’re friends.” Emmet said, cutting himself off with a burp. Rex wasn’t sure why but the word friends made him feel not right. It was the truth wasn’t it? They’re only friends aren’t they?

He let out a soft groan, trying to come off as annoyed rather than excited or embarrassed in any sort of way. “F-Fine.” He said as he walked over to Emmet’s side and began to rub the soft tender belly. ‘I-it’s so soft!’ Rex thought to himself. ‘How could anything be THIS soft?! A-and squishy?!’

Emmet began to relax once again as Rex rubbed his tummy, he even moaned softly to the touch. “Mmm...ah....t-that feels good, don’t stop.” Emmet purred. This caused Rex’s heart to skip at least several beats, his entire body tensed and he was so sure his entire body was red at this point. He still however, kept rubbing. “Maybe when you finish rubbing it, we can snuggle up back on the ship? And if ya want I could let you use my...big, soft, warm tum tum as a pillow again? I know how much you like that.” Emmet said in an almost flirty tone.

“W-What-?!” Rex shouted and before he knew it, his eyes snapped open and he was in his bed, still on the ship that was sailing in space. “The- the hell?!” He panted, taking in the environment around him to see he was home and it wasn’t long until he realised it was all but an incredibly strange dream. “A dream? All that weird crap was just a dream?!” He said, panting a bit as his face still felt red hot. “Why the heck would I even dream that?! It’s not like I have some kinda fat fetish right?! A-and even if I did why my buddy Emmet! We’re just friends?! Aren’t we?!” He cried, not aware his thoughts were exiting his mouth.

The raptor trainer took in a deep breath as he sat under his sheets. “Ok, cool it Rex, just cause you had a dream like that don’t mean anything! It doesn’t mean that you got a thing for Emmet or his- his stupid body right?” He said with a small laugh. “Y-Yeah! That’s it! It’s just some weird dream I had cause I was just over tired! It doesn’t mean anything! Just a dumb, stupid dream...” Rex said to himself as he took his blanket off but to his horror he saw he actually had a rock hard boner. “Wha-?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” He screamed, his voice echoing throughout the entire ship.


	4. An invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are only gonna get worse for Rex LMAO

It had been a very quiet morning on Rex’s ship. The raptors each were too afraid to ask their boss what was wrong. ‘Why the hell would I get a boner over that dream?’ Rex thought to himself. ‘It’s the kinda shit that would only happen to some 14 year old kid who’s still working things out with their sexuality.’

The raptor trainer sat at his table drinking coffee, he maintained a grim look on his face the entire morning and he never uttered a word. The same questions ran through his mind over and over again. Why would that dream turn him on? Does he have a thing for guys as well? Does he actually like chubby people? And most of all...does he like Emmet?

Poor Rex groaned as he finished his cup of coffee. ‘Well at least it’s the weekend so Ems would be having a day off any work with me.’ He thought as he gazed out the window only to hear a ding from his phone. A sudden cold shiver went up his spine as he gazed at his phone, he reached his hand to it, shaking so slightly in fear of who it might be.

It was a text and it was from none other than Emmet. “FUCK!!!” Rex screamed as he shot backwards and slammed himself into the cold walls of the ship. It was the only word he said this morning and all the raptors immediately scatter as they recognise that as a word that often meant he was angry, and even if Rex would never ever do anything to hurt his raptors out of anger he still was incredibly intimidating when he lost his temper. Especially considering how he was extremely powerful and gained himself the ability to break anything with one punch.

‘WHY EMMET?!!! OF ALL THE PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE WHY HIM?!!! OF ALL DAYS!!!’ Rex shouted inside his head as he cowered in the corner of the room. He thought of just pretending he didn’t see it but he also knew Emmet was the kind to worry about him. He wasn’t sure why he would freak out if he doesn’t hear from him at least once a day but he does, almost as if something happened between them that he wasn’t aware of.

Letting out a sigh in defeat, Rex picked up his phone again and read the text. “Hey Rex! Sorry to bother you but I thought it would be best to give you back your clothes as soon as possible. So I’m thinking maybe you can stop by and pick them up and maybe we can even go get some ice cream afterwards! Sorry for the inconvenience, hope you’re not too busy!”

Rex felt a lump in his throat from the very text, they’ve done this many times before but after that strange dream and the throbbing boner Rex had it really felt like that would change everything. The poor confused man took in a deep breath before hovering a finger above the screen, shaking so slightly as he was terrified to respond. “I-it’s all cool, Rex! It’s just two bros hanging out! N-nothing new.” He grumbled, debating on whether to accept the invitation or not. ‘Then again...I was about as hard as steel when I woke up...it feels kinda...weird...maybe I should back away from Ems for a bit.’ Rex thought as he placed his phone on the table only to be filled with guilt immediately. ‘No man, ya gotta at least respond, just lie your way outta it.’

Rex picked up the phone and began to tremble a bit, he had a funny feeling in his stomach and his face felt red hot. ‘Why the hell am I feeling like this...? All this cause of that stupid fucking dream!’ Rex began to breathe heavy as he was about to try and type in an excuse. He was about to say he was far too busy, then again he took a moment to think and he was worried about disappointing Emmet, even though he’s very optimistic he still hates the idea of taking the risk. 

Sweat began to run down his forehead as a good long 20 minutes passed. All was silent until Emmet texted the adventurer once again. “Rex? You there? I’m sorry if this is a bad time, we can meet up later.”

Without thinking, Rex began typing away on his phone and he instantly sent the message without even reading it. “No way man! I’ve got nothing but free time!”

“Great! So we’ll meet outside my place as usual?”

“Sure.”

‘...what have I done?!’ Rex stared at his phone, his hand shaking as he began to scream internally. ‘Why the hell didn’t I just lie my way outta it?!’ Rex lightly punched the walls of his ship, feeling frustrated with himself and the odd tingly feeling inside that just won’t go away. “Ok...ok cool it, Rex. The two of you are just hanging out, nothing new! It’s not like that stupid dream means anything right? Besides maybe I was only hard cause I moved in a certain way and ended up rubbing it a bit without realising. Y-yeah! That’s it! That’s why I was hard!” Rex said to himself with a nervous chuckle, ignoring the weird looks his raptors gave him. “Alright that settles it! That weird thing never even happened! It don’t matter one bit and me and Ems are gonna have an awesome time together!” 

Rex began to head to his home planet to meet up with Emmet, to his thanks the fuzzy feeling inside his chest went away and he almost forgot about the strange dream he had. He was certain at this point it was nothing but a misunderstanding and that he and Emmet are simply just friends as he’s sure they are meant to be.

Emmet was waiting outside his home, he held onto the clothes he borrowed from Rex and it wasn’t too long until the young builder saw a ship in the sky. “Rex!” He called out, a big grin plastered on his face.

The ship landed and Rex came charging out of it on a super cool motorcycle, he parked in front of Emmet and took off his helmet to show off his dark brown messy hair. “Hey Broski! Ya got something for me?” Rex asked, sounding casual as he was finally able to brush off the rather strange morning he had. He knows who he is and he knows that he is completely straight right?

Emmet gave his closet friend a warm smile, he held out the clothes he borrowed from Rex yesterday and presented them to their rightful owner. “Yup, here’s your clothes! Sorry if they’re stretched out a bit...” Emmet said with a light blush, he chuckled a bit out of embarrassment as Rex took the now slightly bigger clothes.

The raptor trainer froze for a bit as he stared at his clothes before glancing back at his plus sized friend. “It’s cool, it’s cool. Maybe I could just turn ‘em into pjs instead.” Rex commented as he handed the clothes to a raptor who took them back to the mini ship that came from the much larger one. “Anyways ya ready to go get some ice cream?” Rex asked and the construction worker nodded.

“Yep! I’m always ready for ice cream.” He said with a grin as he placed a spare helmet on his head.

Completely forgetting about all the odd feelings from before, Rex sat on his motorbike and began to pat at the seat behind him. “Then hop on!”

Emmet was a bit cautious about where to put his leg, but it wasn’t long at all until Rex felt something soft press against his back. It took Rex a moment to identify that was his tummy and a shiver went up his spine as he was reminded about the dream. ‘Play it cool, play it cool!’ He thought to himself as he felt arms wrap around his torso. He took in a deep breath before taking off, doing his best to shake the thoughts from before.

It only took a few minutes until the couple arrived at the ice cream parlour. Emmet was the first to hop off, his legs were a little wobbly since he went at a speed he wasn’t quite used too. Rex took notice of this as he helped himself off and took off his helmet. “You ok there, bro?” He asked as he placed a hand on Emmet’s shoulder.

“Uh...uh-Huh! I’m completely f-fine! Bro.” Emmet said, quickly adding bro to the end of the sentence to make himself sound cooler.

Rex just shrugged it off and the two went inside, the construction worker’s eyes instantly lit up as he saw all the different flavours. “So what you in the mood for?” He asked, trying his best not to laugh at Emmet’s reaction.

It took a long time for the worker to make up his mind but after a while he finally made his decision. “Uh...chocolate! No no no! Coffee! No! Strawberry! No- no! Caramel! Um- uh-“ Emmet took in a deep breath, his brow was furrowed as he began to think the hardest he’s ever done in a while. “Chocolate and Coffee!” He finally cried out, a satisfied smile on his face.

Rex rolled his eyes playfully and ruffled the slightly shorter man’s hair. “Took ya long enough, kid. I’ll just settle for chocolate, don’t wanna have too much junk ya know?” Rex asked with a chuckle.

Emmet would have felt embarrassed originally as this was a casual comment about his weight but he’s come to grow quite comfortable with himself recently. Especially since Rex would often tell him how he’s perfect the way he is. That and there was this one time where Rex sent several thugs to a hospital for making fun of Emmet’s body. “Oh I get it! You’re worried about getting this aren’t you?” Emmet laughed as he held his belly.

Rex quickly looked away from Emmet, feeling a lump in his throat as the feeling came back. He even thought it was cute. “Uh well, gotta make sure I stay the big tough strong leader am I right? It suits y-you well though.”

~Timeskip~

The two friends both had their ice cream and went back to Emmet’s house, Poor Rex was doing his best to shake off the feeling that follows him around. ‘Why can’t I stop thinking about Emmet and his stupid fat stomach! I mean I never had this before did I?!’ Rex thought to himself as the pair were getting closer and closer to the yellow brick cottage. ‘I mean...it is nice and soft now that I think about it...and warm and...cuddly...what?! No! I’m not into anything cuddly am I?! I hate that sort of gross sappy crap anyway!’ 

The thoughts continued to process through the adventurer’s head as the close friends arrived at the doorstep of the house. However, despite it being clear that they made their destination, Rex was still lost in thought and didn’t even release they arrived until Emmet had spoken. “Well, here we are! Home sweet home.” 

Not expecting for the silence to break so suddenly, Rex jolted and looked around wildly to take in his surroundings. He didn’t expect for the trip home to be so quick. 

The construction worker however looked past the tense expression on the taller man’s face and simply showed him his gratitude with a hug. “Thanks for taking me out, Rex.” He said with a smile. 

Feeling flustered, Rex pushed Emmet away from him and proceeded to clear his suddenly dry throat. “Keep your hugs to yourself, kid.” Rex said with a cough, refusing to even look at Emmet as he had spoken. “Y’know bad boys like me aren’t into that crap.”

Emmet gave Rex a blank stare for a moment, he would’ve been hurt initially but he had grown used to Rex’s boundaries. “Oh! Ok.” He said simply, standing there awkwardly after being rejected. The construction worker and his friend were both silent for a moment, not looking at each other but instead staring off at the distance that suddenly appeared interesting to them. The atmosphere was tense and Emmet wasn’t too sure why but he had one last request to ask from Rex. “Umm...hey Rex?” 

The raptor trainer tilted his head to the side slightly, staring at Emmet from the corner of his eyes. “Yeah, Ems?”

Emmet began to look down at his feet, he couldn’t help but worry if what he was about to ask next might be too much. “Well...Lucy kinda went on a mission with Mayhem and Unikitty while we were on ours but...she says she won’t be home until Monday.” Emmet said, fiddling with his fingers as he spoke.

“Huh! That explains why she was nowhere to be seen!” Rex said with a light chuckle. “Usually she’s right on my ass ta make sure I don’t teach you any bad habits, like seriously what is she? Your mom? Did mommy finally allow her baby to be home alone for a change?” Rex said, his soft chuckle turned to a loud hearty laugh.

Emmet stared at Rex for a moment before going back to his request, he was about to answer that she wasn’t his mother at all but instead he continued with his statement. “But um...y’see I’m feeling kind of...of...” Emmet began to trail off as he stared off into the distance once more.

Growing impatient with the sudden pause, Rex lightly punched Emmet’s shoulder to get a response. “Go on! Feeling kinda what?”

Emmet made a soft whimper as he gazed into the doorway of his house. It looked so lonely and empty. Emmet was alone during most of his childhood and his first few years of adulthood, he used to be so used to the idea of living in solitude despite how much he craved for friendship. But after his experience with the Rex from the past he couldn’t help but feel paranoid about turning into the vengeful version of his closet friend. This caused poor Emmet to become quite clingy and even afraid of being alone. Letting out a sigh, Emmet finally told Rex what he truly wanted. “I-it’s so lonely here and well...I was just...I was wondering if...me and Planty could have a sleepover on your ship? J-just until Lucy and the others come home?”


	5. A short ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but whatever. It’s still funny as heck! XD

Rays of sunlight shined down on the two friends as the calm gentle breeze blew past them. Rex stood there in shock as he stared at his chubby buddy with his jaw agape. ‘Why now of all times?’ He thought.

Taking in all the unsettling silence and the look of horror upon Rex’s face, Emmet looked down at his feet to avoid any further contact with his friend. “I mean...it’s ok if you can’t have me! I just thought that um...I dunno...I dunno what I thought...” Emmet mumbled out, feeling flustered all of a sudden.

“No no no! You can come over, Ems!” Rex blurted out, panicking so slightly if he may have hurt his feelings. 

A pair of big sparkling eyes gazed up at the taller man along with a huge smile. “Really? Thank you, Rex!” Emmet practically shouted as he pulled his partner in for a warm embrace.

Poor Rex could feel his face turn red as he felt arms wrap across his body, he could feel himself press against Emmet. The warmth from his body made Rex feel all the more hot as the red in his face grew darker. He didn’t know what to do, should he return the hug or push away his friend that seemed to be like a living breathing teddy bear? Still unsure and utterly embarrassed, Rex only froze as Emmet kept holding onto Rex for another good five seconds.

“It really means so so much to me! Oh this is gonna be so awesome!” Emmet said with a big grin as he finally pulled back from the hug, leaving a shy Rex stumble on his own words.

“Oh uh- yeah! No problem! Ain’t no big deal! Heh...” 

Rex coughed as he suddenly pulled out a small key of his, with one simple press the Rexplorer showed up, a smaller ship Rex tends to use to travel to planets since his actual ship was much too large and impossible to park. Slowly, the door went up to reveal several raptors who’s tails wagged eagerly. “Well? What’re you waiting for? Get your butt in there!” Rex said with his usual snarky grin, his cheeks remained just that little bit rosy still.

The builder grabbed onto a bag which was already packed, it made Rex wonder if he actually first started packing to begin with and that he assumed that he would gladly accept the invitation, or rather be willing to invite. However the breaker quickly shrugged it off, he allowed Emmet to stay the night in the end so it was not like it matters when he packed or if he actually made one plan instead of thinking of the possibility of Rex saying no.

The ship was actually pretty big and it had plenty of room for the duo, in fact it was so big it could easily be used to make a living out of rather than a cottage or van of some sorts. But despite how big it was, it was nothing compared to the ship it came from.

Carefully, Emmet sat his plant on a chair of its own and put a seatbelt across its pot to ensure its safety. He then sat next to his vest friend, grabbing his own belt and clicking it into place. “Thanks again for letting me stay over.” He said with a soft smile.

Rex sat next to the pudgier man, he grabbed his own seatbelt and put it across his waist, not that he was one to worry of such things but he knew Emmet would nag him if he didn’t put it on. “Hey, it’s no biggie, Emmet! Glad ta have you over.” Rex stated with a light chuckle as he formed a word of some kind using sign language towards one of his trusty raptors and the giant lizard nodded and began to carefully drive the smaller ship to the much larger one. Though Rex could easily just use words to announce their take off, a usual tactic he used to give orders was with simple hand gestures towards the dinosaurs, such as pointing at a button in a somewhat stylish.

It was often a smooth ride when flying across the air but every time before they reach the skies there would always be a small bumpy road first. The peace and quiet was soon drowned out by loud engines running and the vehicle began to shake as it struggled to push itself off the ground. The raptor trainer wasn’t too fazed himself as this was something he experienced on a daily basis. But as he looked down to his side, he noticed a big soft stomach jiggle out of control on top of Emmet’s pudgy legs. Emmet may have had his belt on to hold him in place, but his belly still couldn’t be contained by its limited space and simply stuck out out from between the two sturdy lines across his body. As the vehicle continued to shake, the belly jiggled more and the poor man himself couldn’t help but blush a bit because of the rather embarrassing situation he seemed to have gotten himself into. “Oh! Uh...oops!” Emmet said with a light chuckle as he tried to place his soft hands across his belly, doing his best to contain the jiggles. “I kinda forgot how bumpy it gets before we take off.”

The construction worker seemed a bit flustered but he remained positive and cheerful while the man beside him began to sweat as he found himself staring at the ball of jelly. “Must be soft as fuck...” The muscular and much more lean man whispered out in awe.

Though what he said wasn’t loud enough to understand from word to word, it was certainly recognisable that he had in fact said something. “Huh? Did you say something, Rex?” Emmet asked, his gentle and sparkling eyes blinked as he innocently stared at his friend.

“NOTHING!!!” Rex screamed as he turned his head to try and avoid Emmet’s gaze at all costs.

The builder’s brow furrowed as he found himself staring at the back of his partner’s head. It wasn’t like him to act like this and Emmet couldn’t help but feel genuinely puzzled about what just might’ve been going on in Rex’s head. “But I could’ve sworn I heard you say some-“

“NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING!” Rex screamed, interrupting Emmet completely.

“Well...ok.” Emmet had no clue what the sudden outburst was about but his curiosity for it soon faded as the rumbling of the ship finally came to a stop and they began to gracefully glide through the air.


End file.
